1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for providing information in response to a client's request, and more particularly to a technology for providing content-related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital fingerprinting technology is one of the most well-known automatic content recognition (ACR) technologies. In a content recognition technology using a digital fingerprint, content features are provided in a database to be used for content recognition. Such fingerprinting technology for content recognition has an effect in that the technology may be applied to various types of content distributed previously, without any need for content transformation. However, the technology also has a drawback in that only one service may be provided per content, and thus unable to provide various services.
For reference, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0010084 (published on Jan. 31, 2011) discloses such technology.